Mark Of A Demon: To Lust
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A Year has passed since Shura and Kagome began dating,and now with the King dead,Shura has to become the new King.How will he keep Kagome by his side,if she still wants to be an Angel?A Demon King is forbidden by law to take an Angel in Union. FullSummIn
1. Nothing Last's Forever

**Title: Mark of a Demon: To Lust**

_**Summary: A Year has passed since Shura and Kagome began dating, and now with the King dead, Shura has to become the new King. How will he keep Kagome by his side, if she still wants to be an Angel? A Demon King is forbidden by law...to take an Angel in Union. The only manner of an ambiguity is if he is blinded by Lust...but that may just tear the two apart...how can this end...happily?**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Shura (Yomi's Son)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Nothing Last's Forever**

**-x-x-x-**

'_It's been a year since I summoned Shura back. We've been happily going out since, but lately, I can't help but feel that his mind is wandering. We haven't had sex, though; I know he wants to...it's just...I keep letting my thoughts of race get in the way. I am still an Angel...I couldn't possibly...with a demon...'_

"Kagome..."

Kagome jumped and turned around to see Shura standing in the doorway, a faraway look on his face that made her somewhat nervous to be around him. "Shura, hehe, you scared me..."

"Kagome, are you against sexual intercourse with me?"

"AH! N-no...I...it's not you!" She blushed, turning away; she felt his hands move around her waist. "It's not...you..."

"Then let me take you, fully. You are mine, aren't you? Denying me...is treason...you know..."

Her eyes widened, _'That's right...he's supposed to become the King of Demon's soon...but...would that mean...'_ She turned to face him, "How much longer till you become the new Demon King?"

"I hadn't really planned on bringing this up yet, but my father has passed away, a week ago, the title became mine, my coronation is in the upcoming month."

"Ah! I want to go!"

"No,"

"...what?" She frowned, "Why not!"

"...it doesn't matter, my answer is final, you will stay here."

"..." She pushed him away gently and backed up against the apartment door, looking him in the eyes with a sad look, she opened the door and left.

"...I can't let her see...the coronation."

"_She'll find out anyways..."_

Shura fell back against the couch and sighed, "This won't end well...if she goes...if they see her...I could only imagine what they would try to do to her."

"_If they see her, they'll assume her to be a sex toy for you. They'll most likely ask permission to see her demonstrate her sexual prowess before the race itself."_

"Yoru, make sure she stays here,"

"_What can I do...I'm a cat..."_

"..." Shura turned to the cat and waved his hand, a shimmer of violet and gray smoke surrounded the demon cat, and when the smoke finally cleared, a child demon stood in place of the cat. He had black hair to his neck and gold eyes with a set of cat ears alert on his head and a black tail that lazily swung this way and that. He was nude, but that could easily be rectified. Raising his hands again, the boy was draped in a black button up shirt and black shorts.

"...Why didn't you do this to begin with!"

"I couldn't before. I found out my father died when new energy found it's way inside of me. Also, I need to mark Kagome soon, or they'll also try forcing me into union..."

"Well...that sucks for you. After what just occurred, I wouldn't be surprised if she refused to talk to you altogether until after your coronation."

'_Then I'll have to do it...without her permission.'_

"Hey..." Yoru called out to Shura as he turned to leave after Kagome, "If you force her into it...it'll only serve to push her farther away. Are you prepared...for her to hate you?"

"You forget...she hated me from the start."

"...yeah...but,"

Shura turned a dark smile to the Demon Cat child, "Trust me...to know what's best."

Yoru gave a hesitant nod and watched his Demon Lord leave. _'No matter how this ends...it won't be pretty...and just wait till the concubines see her. I'm sure he had some.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in Kuwabara's apartment, a demon was sitting across from her laughing and Kuwabara was trying hard to shut him up. Yukina also sat there, coming over often to talk and spend time with the boy Kagome considered one of her closest male friends.

"Yusuke, this isn't funny!" Kagome glared, having met the demon a few times before. It turned out that Pu was his Spirit Beast, a beast that held half your spirit, so that, if something happened, he could inform someone else through the condition of the bird Demon, also, it served as a great messenger. "He refused to let me see the coronation!"

"Haha, and for good reason, Kagome; if you went there, no doubt you'd be mutilated and raped, he's trying to protect you. Not all demons are friendly, badass demons like me, Yukina and Shura."

"..." Kagome looked down shamefully, _'Shura...I...'_

_**~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~**_

Kagome watched Kuwabara stand and answer the door. A few words were said and Kuwabara turned back and motioned her forward. Kagome sighed, she knew who it was. Standing, she made her way forward and saw Shura standing patiently outside the door. Kagome bade farewell to the three and left with Shura.

"Kagome─"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted.

He looked over at her and listened, waiting for her to continue, since...she never stopped at two words.

"I didn't think about why you wouldn't want me to go...I just...I wanted to be there for you...I'm sorry..."

He smiled softly to his girlfriend, _'I'm still not fond of Angels, and I wish she would give up her wings...but I'm pleased to have her by my side.' _He took her into his arms and carried her off to a secluded and quiet place, her head resting against his chest as she let him carry her to wherever they were heading. "Kagome...you understand, I don't mind if you hate me...right?"

"..." Her eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm going to take your virginity, I'm going to mark you, and I'm going to take you back to the Demon Empire Sphere, understand?" He asked her carefully, leaning her up against the stone wall of a tall building. She didn't even care to see where they were.

"N-no...Shura...why would you do that? Why...would you say something like that?"

"Because...you are against union with me...because of my race as a Demon. Kagome, I like you, Angel or Demon, I like you...do you like me?"

"...I love you..."

He once more lifted her and opened the building doors before walking in, letting them close behind him as he made his way down a red carpet. She now knew where they were. "Then swear yourself to me."

"I...I can't! Not here!" Her eyes wild with realization, "I would...lose my wings..."

"You would get new wings."

"BUT I WANT TO BE AN ANGEL!" She cried out, "I..."

"You aren't cut out to be an Angel, Kagome! You have the heart and personality, but not the ability! You can't kill demons, because your heart is too big! You love too much and too easily!"

Each word caused a blush to form, darkening more and more with everything he said. "S-stop it..."

"Say you'll be mine,"

"I..."

"Swear before God himself, that your heart will always...belong to me."

"But,"

"Before God, swear your love and devotion..."

"Shura..."

"To the Demon King!"

"Sh-Shura..."

"If you can't do that...then perhaps...this was a mistake."

"...n-no...Shura..." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Shura clenched his fists tightly, turning to face the large cross that hung on the wall, "I need to go...Kagome...you need to let me go."

"..." Kagome fell to her knee's, finally, dragging up the strength to talk, she spoke the words she had hoped never to speak. "Y-your free to...go...Shura."

"...goodbye...Kagome."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome hadn't left her room for a week, bathing and eating was about all she got up for, but other than that, she stayed in bed. This was the first time in a year that it had been empty. After the episode in the Church with Shura, she had returned home to find a humanoid Yoru sitting quietly on her couch. He had called out her name and that was how she knew it to be him. After a couple minutes of explaining on both parts, she had let a smile form on her lips. He hadn't left her completely alone. As strange as it may be...he had left her with...a child.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Part Two of Mark of a Demon! Please R&R ^_^''**


	2. A Vow Before God

**Title: Mark of a Demon: To Lust**

_**Summary: A Year has passed since Shura and Kagome began dating, and now with the King dead, Shura has to become the new King. How will he keep Kagome by his side, if she still wants to be an Angel? A Demon King is forbidden by law...to take an Angel in Union. The only manner of an ambiguity is if he is blinded by Lust...but that may just tear the two apart...how can this end...happily?**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Shura (Yomi's Son)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**A Vow Before God**

**-x-x-x-**

Today was the day, the coronation would be held at night, and all the demons would gather before their new King.

Yoru would also be attending...for her. She had requested he go to support him for her, since she couldn't.

"Kagome, please...promise you'll stay inside tonight."

"Where else do I have to be?"

"...just promise me, that no matter what you hear outside...you'll stay inside."

"Yeah, fine."

"..." Yoru wasn't satisfied.

"I promise, now go!" She threw herself back onto the couch, her head landing on the cushion behind her.

"Right,"

**-x-x-x-**

The gathering was a disturbing one, in Yoru's personal opinion. In fact, despite being a demon, he found it to be truly tasteless. He hadn't even wanted to go...only doing this as a favor to Kagome...he owed her this much after everything she'd done for him. Yoru saw Yusuke frowning nearby against a tree and made his way towards him.

"Yoru? Aren't you supposed to be with Kagome?"

"She asked me to come here and support Shura during his _coronation_; trust me, I'd rather be anywhere else but here,"

"I'm right there with you, cat."

"Where his mightiness?"

"Ha, his royal pain in the ass is inside with a bunch of fawning whores."

"..." Yoru left Yusuke and made his way inside. True to Yusuke's word, Shura was sitting on his new throne with demonesses on the floor surrounding him, doing their own thing in an attempt to capture the new Kings eyes. A few were on the floor enjoying a senseless orgy, while a couple others fawned over the body of the King. One even sat curled up on his lap, licking tenderly at the flesh of his neck. She wouldn't bite, if she marked him, she would be killed. "Wow...so this is what happens when a Demon is dumped by an Angel."

"..."

None of the females seemed to have heard him, but he had definitely caught the attention of the Demon Shura.

"Leave," he ushered the female demonesses, knocking the one on his lap off without much care as well.

Yoru watched her fall painfully to the floor before scuttling away with the others. "For a Demon King, you're really pathetic." Always one to speak what he thought, he told Shura what he saw before him. "Your practically drowning in self-loathing and pity. You stink of whores, and you have waves of misery leaking off of you. Where is that confident, powerful Demon Prince Shura...who fell for an Angel? What is this...?" He motioned before him. Shura stood up and left to the showers, Yoru followed after. "Cleaning yourself won't get rid of it! Talk to her!"

"...Leave..."

"...I only follow one's orders...forgive me, Demon King Shura...but my master is much stronger than you...if perhaps you see him...kindly send him my way." Yoru turned and left the Demon King behind him, staring coldly after the cat demon as he vanished from sight.

"...he's gone."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome knew that she'd promised Yoru that she would stay inside, but a pull drew her outside where she found a few other girls standing curiously in the center of the street. "Botan...Keiko...what's going on?"

"Don't know, we were both in the library when we both felt a sudden pull...uh...you?"

"I was at home, same thing though. I think...it would be wise if we all returned home." Kagome said; something inside telling her she shouldn't be there.

"I think your right," Botan admitted, Keiko nodded.

"Everyone, head back to your rooms!" Keiko ordered, being the school representative had its perks. A few hesitated, but left all the same. However, not everyone made it home...in fact...all those who had been drawn out...

"**AH~!"**

Kagome watched in horror as demons began appearing one after the other, taking Angel's and clamping binds around the wrists and energy absorbing collars around their necks.

"What...?" Kagome watched as even Botan and Keiko were taken.

"Hey...this one smells like King Shura!" A woman demoness called out from next to Kagome. "HA! An Angelic little Whore...but...she's still innocent...I guess she escaped our King."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Botan yelled out.

"...if she wanted to run, she would have already."

Kagome frowned, _'Why...am I not running?'_ She looked to the woman next to her. She was a vivacious beauty with wild red hair and deep blue eyes. She looked to be kind, but her smile held a promise of pain and torture to those who went against her. Kagome wasn't stupid; this woman could and would kill her if she tried anything.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked to her friends and turned back to the woman on her side, nodding her head carefully to show she wouldn't run, the woman lifted off the ground with a playful smile. "Such a good girl," She ran her hand over Kagome's cheek, leaning forward, she placed a tender kiss on her lips before pulling away and turning towards the other demons. "TAKE THEM TO THE CORONATION!"

'_...this is why...Yoru told me to stay inside!'_ Kagome felt the woman's black cloak fall over her head, wrapping around her like a shadow before taking Kagome into her arms.

"KAGOME, YOU TRAITOR!" Botan cried, "YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE AN ANGEL!"

'_Your right...Botan,' _Kagome let her head fall gently on the woman's chest..._'I have...no right...to be an Angel.'_

"Such an odd creature..." The woman spoke softly as wind whipped her hair wildly about.

"Could you...please do me a favor...?" Kagome asked, looking into the eyes of the woman who held her. "Could you..."

**-x-x-x-**

Shura now sat outside on another throne, waiting for the Coronation to start as Demon's started to bring in Angel's. He watched for any familiar faces, and wasn't surprised to see two of them. Keiko Yukimura and Botan Aiishi, both were members of Kagome's team, and both were relatively strong Angels; however, the restraints and collars would keep them in their place.

"Ah, Keiko..."

Shura glanced to his left where Yusuke stood, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. "Go to her, you can take her instead of the demon's holding her."

"...She'll hate me if I do that..."

Shura laughed, "She'll hate you more if you don't."

"You know...coming from the person who lost his girl..." He sighed, "Never mind," Yusuke maneuvered his way through the crowd of half dressed demons and took the girl, Keiko, from the arms of the grotesque demon who had moments ago held her.

"OI!"

"Don't Oi me! Don't you know who the hell I am!"

"...Lord Urameshi..." The demon stubbornly bowed, unwilling to meet the Demi-Lord's eyes.

"..." The girl stared up in shock, betrayal, relief...confusion. She had met him when she'd gone to Kuwabara's place once for a book. They had taken an immediate liking to each other...but..._"Y-you're a...demon...?"_

He took her back to where he'd been standing moments ago, "Yeah, so what? Blame my parents for my genetic material, not me. I was only born." He avoided her eyes and continued watching as the others were stripped of her clothes. The surrounding area was an eerie place, though, nothing that would cause a human or Angel too much fear. The real fear came from those that resided in such a place.

"Oh great King Shura,"

Yusuke and Shura turned to see Jinkako, a woman warrior in the Demon Realm, known for her power over the wind, and the terror she caused within the hearts of Angels. She was actually really a nice Demon...as long as you weren't an Angel...

"Jinkako, what is it you hide behind your back?" Shura questioned.

"Why...King Shura...the main attraction...for tonight's coronation...I thought you might enjoy her. She...seems to really want to do this."

"The main attraction?"

"Well, as you are aware, a Demoness or Human is chosen on behalf of the King, and he is to have her as his till he chooses to kill her or have her disposed of."

"I see, and you've chosen one that you believe is worthy of me..."

"More than worthy..." Jinkako smiled, "She's made such a beautiful vow...before God himself..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hell yeah, I'm on a roll! ^_^'' REVIEW~!**


	3. An Angel's Humiliation

**Title: Mark of a Demon: To Lust**

_**Summary: A Year has passed since Shura and Kagome began dating, and now with the King dead, Shura has to become the new King. How will he keep Kagome by his side, if she still wants to be an Angel? A Demon King is forbidden by law...to take an Angel in Union. The only manner of an ambiguity is if he is blinded by Lust...but that may just tear the two apart...how can this end...happily?**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Shura (Yomi's Son)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**An Angel's Humiliation**

**-x-x-x-**

"..."

Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes. Before him, before Keiko and Botan, Kagome stood draped in the black cloak of Jinkako. It preserved her virginity from being seen, since, he was sure, she wore nothing beneath it now, unless...Jinkako chose to let their new King remove her clothes himself. Actually, he could see her doing that.

Kagome had removed the hood of the cloak and had stepped up to Shura before bowing low to the Demon King. Shura himself was beyond words, shocked. He stood up suddenly and made to take her in his arms when she stepped back and Jinkako stepped in front of her.

"Jinkako, what is the meaning of this!"

"She has accepted punishment..."

"...what punishment?"

"She will stand on display before your people, for denying you of your demands, while before God himself."

"...how do you...even know about that!"

Jinkako smiled, "I got the run down from that precious girl who decided to forsake her wings...for you. Let her do this...to atone for her mistake."

He looked to Kagome whose cheeks were already flushed with embarrassment. He didn't know how she would be able to stand what he was to do to her before his people. _'Kagome...'_ He sighed, "Fine...if that is your wish."

"It is...my King."

"..." His eyes took on a hazy look as she was led to a podium in the middle of the coronation. Demonesses were glaring hatefully at her, and for good reason. She'd been chosen as _his_ by his father's most trusted advisor and strongest female warrior...and they didn't.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat with both her legs by her side; she sat waiting as the woman, Jinkako, gave a short speech to begin the coronation. Her eyes widened with distress as the girls of her class were roughly forced into sexual intercourse. Her eyes roved over them, first landing on Yusuke who kept Keiko hidden securely behind him; for that, Kagome was thankful. Then she found Botan...who wasn't having much luck with two demons taking her, one holding her pressed to his chest as he took her in her virginity, and the other had her back pressed to his chest, taking her in the anal. Her moans were those of pleasure, but her tears were those of disgust. Her body had chosen to enjoy something she wanted to hate. The other's had been filled in similar ways, hands grasping the men as they were forced into pleasuring them, mouths being invaded, hips being forced into a fast rhythmical dance...finally...climax...

Kagome looked down to find that she herself had become a little wet from just watching the interaction between the Angel's and Demon's. She closed her eyes shamefully, a hand was placed gently on her shoulders and Kagome looked to see Jinkako smiling at her kindly. Kagome stared in wonder, _'Demon's really are strange...they're like a whole different race when you truly get to know them...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yoru arrived back at the apartment around an hour later, "Kagome~!" He called, slipping his shoes off at the door. "Kagome, I'm home..." It remained silent and he let a small frown find his lips. He listened carefully and found not a breath or beat of heart was inside the apartment. "Shit!" He put his shoes back on and ran out of the apartment, running as quickly as his childlike legs could carry him. _'Damn girl...paying attention and awareness were never her strong point...BUT YOU WOULD THINK SHE COULD LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was laid onto her back, her eyes sealed shut. She had no intention of seeing this...She could feel Jinkako's hands moving over her breast's and down her waist where she lifted her hands and parted the cloak. Kagome still wore the clothes she'd been dressed in prior coming. A black Lolita dress with white frills beneath it and a heart shaped bodice with five buttons running down the center of her chest of a cross. It was sleeveless, with two inch straps on her shoulders and a white cross centered between her breasts on the dress, white stockings to her thighs and black Mary Jane heels. Her hair fell over her shoulders and fanned out around her head on the podium she laid centered on.

Jinkako began to unbutton the dress only to stop when Shura raised his hand up and halted her continuation. "Will you continue, King Shura?"

"I will, step down."

Jinkako bowed and made her way next to Yusuke and Keiko who cowered back slightly. Jinkako grinned at the girl before ruffling Yusuke's head, messing up his hair in the process.

Kagome watched the exchange for a moment with flushed cheeks when the hands of Shura brought her out of her gaze and turned her attentions to him. His eyes were filled with an intense fire, a passionate blaze that burned deep within his soul. All around, eyes were glued to the duo on the podium...and before Kagome could give it much thought...she had leaned up and kissed their Demon King.

Shura leaned into the kiss as he hovered over her small form; no longer an Angel, he could...no..._would_ turn her...tonight.

'_With everyone watching...I will make her scream my name...before everyone here...they will no whom she belongs...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yoru arrived a little too late, to see Shura above Kagome, his nails tearing through the cute dress that she wore on certain days. Kagome's hands were fastened above her by metal binds, her feet too were bound to the podium, and her face held a look of embarrassment and lust. Such a look...he'd hoped never to see on her face...not before a crowd of demons, at least.

He made to make his way up to the podium when Yusuke stopped him. A blushing Keiko stood beside him, and Jinkako, stood grinning at the show before them. "Yusuke, why are you stopping me?"

"Because this was her choice. She's given up her wings before God, and has chosen this path. Leave her...she knows what she's doing."

'_...her choice!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome closed her eyes, the embarrassment of the situation had fully sunken in, despite her lust and the warmth that flowed through to her core, she was ashamed, getting turned on with all of these demons watching Shura take her on a Podium. It was too much for her to handle, tear began to form in her eyes as he placed his hand out before her chest, a blast of energy tore apart the top of it, exposing her breasts for all to see. She opened her eyes and glanced at those who watched intently, a few of the woman were beginning to rub themselves from the sight, and the guys had long ago started to pump themselves, whether in their hands or one of the Angel's brought unwillingly. However, what really caught her attention was how easily the Angel's were getting into it. Even Botan, Miss. Perfect, was watching in such a blissful state, licking at the Demon before her and pumping another beside her. Kagome's attention was drawn back to Shura when he bit painfully at her nipple, causing both a cry of pain and ecstasy to come forth as well as a bit of blood.

Shura licked at the trickle of venetian red that made a path to the valley between her breasts, and then continued sucking at the perk nipple with a vengeance. He had lost sight of his control, all he wanted now was to devour her body with his lips, hands, and shadow...to make her wither beneath him in ecstasy and pure rapture...he pulled himself from the confines of his black silk pants, placing himself against her clit, he rubbed her folds and pushed himself against her clit, speeding up a little as her breathing became rushed and her moans began to escape her more frequently and much louder.

Kagome cried out as he pushed his hard shaft inside, tearing her hymen and drawing out an agonized cry. "SHURA~!" Her head sway back and forth as she shook it, her hair lashing out wildly with each movement. Her heart was racing, her mind was running rampant, her voice was like music to their ears, with every pleasured moan, painful cry and euphoric yell of their King Shura's name.

'_No matter what's done to me...'_ She thought, her eyes catching his, _'No matter what I must go through...'_ She captured his lips with her's, _'All I can think about...'_ His tongue intertwining with her's in a dance, a duel of prowess and need, _'Shura!'_

His hands roamed her body and brought her up to his lap as he moved her, the bindings no longer holding her down, the howling and growls of ecstasy around her only caused her to get more excited with each push and pull, every time he brought her down on his hard member, she moaned out her enjoyment, her bliss and threw back her head, his lips moved playfully along her neck, and her shoulders before bearing his fangs and teasing her skin, he moved his lips to her ear, still pumping madly and passionately inside her, his shaft continuously hitting her core, the slapping of skin against skin, the raw rush of sexual need coursing through her veins and his blood. _"Kagome...I'm going to mark you...before everyone here...I will let them all see...that I have chosen you..."_

Kagome's eyes widened at his words, her eyes glazed in pleasure, and before she could form a reply, a sharp pain shot through the junction of her shoulder and neck and burned her body with a rush of feelings, as if flushing out her own and replacing them with someone else's.

"_Did you see that!"_

"_HE TOOK A HUMAN!"_

"_King Shura..."_

"_Why her!"_

"_Even so, I can't help but get harder watching him mark her...such a beautiful specimen she is."_

"_SHUT UP! It's not fair!"_

"_Kikyou is jealous..."_

All of this was being said, but she couldn't bring herself to care, letting her hands move caressingly to his face, her fingers moving to his long ponytail. She brought one hand up and pulled the band holding it up, out of his hair and melted in the silk curtains of his hair, that hid the from all he sought to watch.

He caught on, he understood. Removing himself from inside her, placing himself back within the confines of silk that he wore; he picked her up and draped her in the cloak Jinkako had given her to wear. Turning to those who watched him curiously, "Consider this coronation over...disperse!" He said coldly, and they watched as everyone began leaving, the Angel's were left on the dirt ground like they were supposed to be, and Jinkako was helping them all up and into a line. He made to pass Jinkako when Kagome's hand caught the woman's sleeve.

Jinkako turned and smiled softly to the girl, her new Queen.

"_Thank you..."_ The words were whispered so softly, so carefully, that only if you stood directly beside her, would you have heard them.

Jinkako shook her head, "Forsaking your wings for our King...you are more than worthy of your new role. My Queen," She bowed.

Kagome could only smile as he carried her away, where the night continued in his chambers, one touch at a time.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This is the last chapter of Part Two of the Mark of a Demon series, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
